We're Alone Now
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: What should have happened at the end of "Nightmare in Silver". Following Artie's "Thanks Clara's boyfriend" and based on a Tumblr role play prompt: "We're alone, you can kiss me now". Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count:** 1,434

**Summary: **What _should_ have happened at the end of "Nightmare in Silver". Following Artie's "Thanks Clara's boyfriend" and based on a Tumblr role play prompt: "We're alone, you can kiss me now".

* * *

"Thanks Clara, thanks Clara's boyfriend!"

Clara stood beside the Doctor against the console and smirked as Artie ran off after his sister.

She was so glad that they got to experience even a little bit of the action Clara had. Of course, the almost dying thing wasn't all that fun, but before that, the trip had been great. It was almost a relief to be able to share her double life with the two people she saw most.

It was also a relief to finally have the kids at home. Not only was she overjoyed that they got home safe despite the events of the day, but she was glad that she finally had some time alone with the Doctor. _Her_ Doctor.

She looked up at the tall man and smiled, realizing that this would probably be the time for her to thank him and say goodnight. But she wasn't ready for that just yet; she didn't want to say goodnight, or a generic 'see you next week', the night was still young.

"Well Doctor, we're alone. You can kiss me now." She joked.

"What?" The Doctor sounded taken aback by Clara's proposal. "Why would I do that?"

Clara went pink under his quizzical eye. Suddenly the TARDIS was too quiet. Her face felt hot and her heart was practically thumping out of her chest. _Stupid!_ She thought. _Why would I ever ask that!_

"I-I don't know." Clara told him in a small voice. "I'm sorry Doctor, I shouldn't have said that."

"Why?"

Clara looked at him, not quite understanding what he was asking. Did he want to know why she asked him to kiss her, or why she shouldn't have said that?

"I don't know." She repeated quickly. Her usual quick wit seemed to escape her in that moment. Usually she'd be brushing off her mistake by now, joking about how ridiculous it was and teasing him about his facial expression. But she couldn't do it.

The Doctor frowned at Clara. "Why should you not have said that? People kiss me all the time." He thought back to her echo in Victorian London, the feeling of her lips pressed against his, the way she pulled away before he could submit to her. "I'm not usually the one starting it, but I'd be willing to give it a go." He told her nonchalantly.

It was Clara's turn to be confused. The Doctor's own quizzical expression was mirrored on her face as she looked up at him. "What?"

"Well it seems we have a new word of the day, and that word being 'what'. It's all very confusing isn't it?" The Doctor told Clara with a chuckle, trying to diffuse the tension. "Why don't we start from the beginning?" Clara nodded in agreement, but wished that he would just drop it altogether. "Alright. Now that we've got that settled, why did you ask me to kiss you in the first place?"

"I don't know, it just sort of… came out."

"So you _don't_ want to kiss me then?"

Clara stopped for a moment to think about the last few minutes. "I-I don't know." She said, almost in a whisper.

"It's not that difficult Clara. If I were to kiss you now, what would you do?"

_Hyperventilate. Kiss you back. Smile. Giggle. Tell you I love you. _"Um…"

"Cat got your tongue?" The Doctor chuckled and turned to face her. "Clara, I kiss you all the time, just not on the lips. That is where someone with romantic interests might kiss you. But you've never asked for a kiss before. So, does that mean that one Clara Oswald has romantic interests?"

Clara blushed and looked away from the Doctor

"Oh, Arthur Conan Doyle would have been proud of my sleuthing!" He said enthusiastically. "So, romantic interests then?"

"Yes, romantic interests." She repeated.

"You know, you're not the first of my companions to feel that way." He told her with a smile. The look on her face didn't cheer her up. "Okay, not helping. Yes, it's true, my friends do have a tendency to… develop feelings for me during their travels. Not just the girls though, the boys too, Jack is still quite a handful." Clara's face lit up in a smile hearing about it. "But you see, I've not felt that romantic pull at my hearts with many people. In my 1200 some odd years, there have only been a handful. My wife back on Gallifrey, and Rose Tyler, who I guess did end up happily married to me, or at least metacrisis me, but that's another story for another day. But just know this Clara, I never know when, I only know who."

Clara accepted her defeat. She understood that he didn't feel the same way, and she didn't expect him to. Sure, sometimes she wondered, but deep in her heart she knew he didn't.

The Doctor paused before continuing on. "I knew it'd be you from the moment you called the TARDIS."

"Wait, what?"

"You should know that I don't do this often." He told her with a nervous chuckle. "So feisty and adventurous, completely impossible. Of course I'd fall in love."

"Hold on, now I'm not so sure I understand." Was the Doctor really telling Clara that he loved her?

"Clara… say that thing you said earlier."

"What thing?"

"The thing you said when Artie left."

Clara frowned at the Doctor, confusion present in her expression. "We're alone, you can kiss me now?"

"Okay." The Doctor smiled and stepped closer to Clara.

"You really want to kiss me?" Clara asked as he timidly bent his finger under her chin.

"Well I did just tell you I loved you." The Doctor said with a chuckle.

"You did." She said, smiling and blushing.

"So… we're alone now, Clara will you kiss me?"

"Okay." Clara replied giddily before the Doctor's soft lips met hers. She breathed in sharply as his lips parted to settle one of hers between them.

The only sound in the console room was the soft parting of lips and clothing ruffling as they shifted their arms around each other. Clara's on his chest, the Doctor's on her cheeks. Clara's around his neck, the Doctor's around her waist.

She was pressed up against him, and without warning, he picked her up and spun her around. Clara giggled as their lips parted and hung on for dear life until he placed her back on the ground. As soon as she'd regained her balance, she kissed him again.

Neither one of them noticed when Artie poked his head in to find his nanny.

"Angie, Angie look!" Artie whispered, beckoning his sister over.

"What is it n—"

"Shhhh!" He insisted.

"Why are you sneaking about? Is she not in there?" Angie said, matching her volume to his.

"Just look."

Angie peered in, much like Artie had to find her nanny quite wrapped up with the Doctor. "Good on you Clara!" She said with a smile. She _did_ think the Doctor was handsome; they made a nice pair. "And top marks for the hold there Doctor. Lucky Clara." Angie chuckled.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing, you'll find out when you're older."

The two hurried back into the house, not wanting to rush their nanny's romantic moment. They waited for her patiently, holding the best poker faces they could muster until she returned, but when she did, they couldn't hold back the hints of smiles.

"What's wrong with you two?" Clara asked them. Angie could tell right away what they had been doing, the signs were there even if she wouldn't have seen them together in the TARDIS. Blown out pupils, hair slightly out of place, jacket and skirt ruffled, and the most prominent sign, swollen lips.

"Nothing." Artie blurted out.

"So you're _sure_ he's not your boyfriend then?"

Clara frowned, hoping she'd just made a lucky guess, but the mischief showed on Angie's face. Clara knew that her and the Doctor had been caught.

"Not a word, Angie Maitland." Clara called as she turned to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. She heard the two kids burst out into fits of giggles as she went, and she couldn't help but join in silently once she was out of earshot. It _had _been a pretty great end to their day.

She readied herself for bed, turned out the light and snuggled into her covers, smiling to herself the whole time until she heard a bump.

"H-hello?" She said, sitting up quickly.

"Pssst, Clara, it's me!" Came a voice from the darkness.

"Doctor…? What are you doing _here?_"

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count:** 1,328

**Hope you all enjoy part 2!**

* * *

_She readied herself for bed, turned out the light and snuggled into her covers, smiling to herself the whole time until she heard a bump._

_"H-hello?" She said, sitting up quickly._

_"Pssst, Clara, it's me!" Came a voice from the darkness._

_"Doctor…? What are you doing __here?__"_

The Doctor fumbled around in Clara's dark room, trying to find the edge of her bed. "I missed you Clara!"

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, then turned on the light. Her face softened into a gentle smile as she looked at the man in front of her. "It's only been barely half an hour."

"I know, but it was hard to let you leave in the first place."

Clara giggled softly so she didn't wake anyone in the house. She scooted forwards to find the Doctor's hand in the sheets and put hers on top of his. "It was hard for me to go too. A week is a long time Doctor, and that was before we…" Clara trailed off and smiled, thinking about the way his lips moved against hers earlier. "I didn't want to leave you, but I had to say goodnight some time."

"Clara… do you want me to go?" The Doctor asked softly.

"No! No, quite the opposite actually. I feel like we didn't get enough time after… what happened."

"Really? Neither do I." The Doctor said smiling. "Come back to the TARDIS with me, we can go—"

"Doctor, we didn't have enough time, but I can't go back with you."

"Wh-why not?"

"Because," she giggled, "it's late, I've got to sleep, there are two very overexcited children that need their nanny's help in the morning to get to school."

The Doctor frowned, trying to figure out what it was she was saying, but then it clicked. "Oh! You've got to wake them!"

"And make sure they're dressed, and make lunches, and feed them breakfast, and drive them, and then come back and clean up."

"That—that's a lot."

"It is. You see why I have to stay?"

"Yes, of course. I'll just be off then—"

"That still doesn't mean you have to go!"

"Really?"

"Really! Now come here." Clara told the Doctor, scooting over so he could sit beside her against the headboard.

The Doctor timidly looked at Clara before he actually moved. Nervously, he pushed himself back and settled himself beside Clara. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he let out a giggle.

"Comfortable?" Clara asked him.

"Yes, very thank you." The Doctor replied, wiping his clammy hands on his jeans. "Do you want me to… should I…"

"Shhh. Just relax for a bit." She said with a smile as she took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"O-okay, I can do that. Relaxation. Comfort. Meditation."

"Silence."

"Oh, am I supposed to—should I stop talkin—" The Doctor was cut off by Clara's lips gently colliding with his own. His surprise at the action made him wave his arm, the one Clara wasn't holding, madly. But he quickly settled into the kiss, and focused on the way her lips felt against his rather than the nervous flutter he felt in his chest.

Clara's hand had wandered up to his neck, so he allowed his to wander to her waist as he turned to face her. Her top was thin, and rode away from the waistband of her pajama pants as he held his hand there. The moment he touched skin however, the Doctor pulled away his hand like he had touched fire.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked as she pulled away.

"N-nothing, I just thought… sorry, for… y'know."

She giggled, knowing exactly what was wrong. "You really do have Victorian values. It's just skin Doctor, same as on my arms and face. Nothing to be alarmed about."

"So, you're not mad? Cause you get all punchy when you're mad…"

"Of course I'm not mad! Why would I get mad if my boyfriend touched—"

"Wait… did you just say _boyfriend_?"

Clara went red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I wasn't—"

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll be your boyfriend." The Doctor told her with a smile.

"Wait… what?"

"You heard me, boyfriend!" He said excitedly. "I mean, I'll try to do the best I can, I'm a bit… rusty when it comes to the art of romance, but I can always go have a chat with Cassanova or—"

"No, don't have a chat with him I don't think he was really the boyfriend type. You _really_ want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes! Of course I do Clara. I love you, and I want to be with you."

Clara smiled and pecked the Doctor on the lips once more. "Okay, wow big jumps being made. The Doctor, my boyfriend; how's that sound?"

"Absolutely brilliant Clara Oswald, girlfriend to the Doctor." He told her with a chuckle.

Clara joined the Doctor with a laugh. "We're just about the strangest couple out there, aren't we?"

"You bet we are." The Doctor told her. "But I don't care. I love being weird, and I love you."

Clara's smile beamed up at the Doctor. She ducked away shyly, leaning her head on his chest and sighed. "I love you too, y'know that? So much Doctor."

"I know." He told her simply.

The two sat there quietly in undisturbed peace, but Clara's mind was reeling. She _really_ didn't want to let go of the Doctor that night. Saying goodnight for a second time would be hard for her to do, it wasn't going to happen. She wondered how he'd perceive what she was about to ask him.

"Doctor… would you like to stay?" Clara asked him timidly.

"Of course I would Clara, why do you think we're like this now? I'll stay as long as you like."

"No, I meant would you like to stay the night?" She asked him again, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh, you mean like _with _you?"

"In my bed, yes." She told him as her heart thumped in her chest.

"Will there be, you know, _kissing_?"

"Yeah, I mean maybe, if you want there to be kissing." She told him with a giggle.

"Okay, yeah, alright! Clara Oswald looks like I will be spending the night." The Doctor told her with certain giddiness.

Clara smiled and snuggled closer to the Doctor. "Are you comfortable? Like that I mean?" She said gesturing down to his heavy jacket.

"Maybe, a little bit not." The Doctor told Clara. "Do you mind…?"

Clara shook her head no as the Doctor stood away from her. He removed his heavy jacket and boots, along with his waistcoat. His hands went up to touch his bow tie thoughtfully, but he removed that as well and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt.

"Better?" She asked him as she scooted under the covers.

"Much." The Doctor climbed into bed after Clara. He was surprised when she rested her head on his chest, but his arms wound around her lovingly. "Am I doing okay?"

"You're doing perfectly."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now shut up." Clara told him with a smile before kissing him lightly again. Their lips moved together in a way similar to how they did in the TARDIS, but the setting made it feel so much more intimate. She rolled them onto their sides, letting the Doctor explore the expanse of her waist again.

It seemed like they'd been kissing for hours when Clara pulled away. She smiled and bit her swollen lip in the most innocent way before nuzzling into his chest again.

"Tired?" The Doctor asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Very much so. It's been a long day Doctor."

"Then sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." He told her before pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you Doctor."

"I love you too Clara. Now sleep." The Doctor whispered as he watched his Clara finally drift off.


End file.
